Surprise
by starrysomeone
Summary: Chuck has a surprise for Blair, but will it be enough to secure their relationship?
1. BFFs

_**A/N: This is only my second FanFic and I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet, so review if you're intrigued!! I kind of have an idea where I want it to go so if you think it has potential, drop me a line. This chapter isn't the best but is necessary for the build up to the next bit (well, hopefully!!).**_

Blair lay on the bed with her knees tucked against her chest and her mascara stained tears ruining the pillows beneath her face. Her curls stuck to her face, the tears acting as glue, yet ironically being caused by the lack of glue in other areas of her life. She had told him again. Told him that she loved him. Yet once again, he had laughed in her face and humiliated her. It was as though she was just another of the dancers from Victrola. Something to look at, flirt with, take home for the night and forget about the next morning. She didn't know why she kept putting herself through the pain over and over again. The pain of being left unsatisfied and alone, with Dorota fussing around her trying to pretend she wasn't a broken mess on the bed.

Blair text Serena, hoping that she might be able to heal her soul: _**"Want to do some damage at UES's finest shops? Got Daddy's credit card. B xxx"**_

It had become almost a ritual for the two of them to raid the stores after boy trouble; as is the nature of the male species, they had wardrobes that were full to bursting. Most of the clothes Blair bought on such shopping trips remained hanging unworn with their labels pierced through various dresses and bags and trousers. She couldn't bare to wear them, knowing that each item of clothing represented yet another rejection from the infamous Chuck Bass. If he could just tell her that there would never be a chance for the two of them, she could move on, but he kept her hanging. Kept sleeping with her and then leaving before they had time to talk anything through.

_**"Sure --- Chuck again? Meet you out front in 10. S xxx" **_After receiving the reply, Blair quickly scrubbed her face so that there was no evidence of the heartbreak and dressed in her black high-waisters, with a red blouse and matching red shoes, hairband and bag. Even in the middle of a crisis, it was Blair's top priority to look a million dollars. After all, she just didn't know who she was likely to meet.

-----------------------

Chuck paced up and down his expensive apartment on the UES, going over and over the scene with Blair before. He just couldn't do it. Three words. Eight syllables. Chuck Bass, the man who could do everything, was unable to utter them to the one woman he loved. Always had loved and always would love. As always, he thought he would find the answer at the bottom of the whisky glass. Knocking back glass over glass, Chuck was no nearer to finding a clue as to the way forward, so continued drinking. Just in case the answer hid in the next glass, or the one after that, or the one after that.

He had no idea what to do. When Blair had looked at him before she turned and walked away, her eyes were already brimming with tears and he could see that she was using all of her power to stop herself from shedding them in front of him. He knew full well that the minute she turned around, the tears would stream down her cheeks, and it was for that reason, he didn't follow her. Pull her to face him. Tell her he was completely smitten. Tell her he loved her. Prove to her he was the only one she would ever want or need.

He text Nate. Similarly to Blair, he was confiding in his closest friend that was often his enemy. They agreed to meet at the mall in 20 minutes to see if Nate could sort this business out. Give Chuck the answers he so desperately required.

---------------------

Blair and Serena walked down the street, deciding to settle in the upper class cafe in the middle of the local mall. A quiet enough spot where they could sit and enjoy a Frappucino each, while both discussing the men in their lives, that were as normal, their greatest concerns.

_**GG: So, B and S are comfy in a cafe, discussing the one and only Chuck Bass. Little do they know, that the great himself is on his way to the same cafe to do the exact same thing. Discuss the brown haired beauty keeping him up at night. Great minds do think alike. XOXO Gossip Girl.**_


	2. Chance Meeting

_**A/N: I hope this moves at the pace you wanted. Let me know what you like, don't like etc. as I'm always open to constructive criticism!! Thanks to those who have reviewed and subscribed – it really does mean the world.**_

Blair and Serena settled in their regular corner booth and Serena began to quiz Queen B about the latest goings on in her love life. Or lack of love life. B recounted the latest heart to heart, watching as Serena's mouth dropped further and further open at each of Chuck's responses. Blair felt almost comforted that another person found his actions so stand-offish; she had begun to think she was just overreacting but perhaps Chuck really was the basshole she thought. Despite his despicable behaviour towards her, there was something about his signature grin that set her heart a flutter. Of course, that part of her emotions wasn't shared with Serena, as even Blair knew how pathetic it sounded.

The conversation turned to Dan and his relationship with Serena but Serena suddenly went completely silent. Her eyes grew wide as marbles and she visibly shifted in her seat. Blair couldn't work out what had caused her friend's sudden change of attitude but noticed Serena's eyes focused on the door behind her head.

Blair spun around to see exactly what had occupied the attention of her childhood friend. As soon as her eyes reached the door, she wished she had remained curious and unaware of the two bodies behind her. One stood slightly slumped wearing jeans and a brown jumper whilst the other stood erect in a purple suit; still not grasping the concepts of informality or casual clothing. Blair's eyes skimmed across the slumped figure on the left but took a leisurely stroll along the man on the right, her eyes walking from the tips of his well polished shoes to the mop of side combed hair on his head.

Blair was shocked to realise that the pair of chestnut eyes stared right back at her and quickly turned back to face Serena's equally gob smacked expression. This was not good. After Blair's latest confession and Chuck's latest rejection, B had decided that that was positively the last time she would make a fool out of herself. She refused to be made to feel inferior to Chuck yet in that split second when she had turned around, that decision had been snatched from her control. No guessing who the thief was.

"What is he doing here?" Blair practically growled at Serena, her anger evident in her voice, yet masking another deeper emotion. To most it would have gone unnoticed, but Serena had known Blair long enough to hear what she didn't say as well as what she did. If Serena wasn't mistaken, the hidden emotion hinted at fear. Fear of what, she wondered. From the glint in Blair's eyes, that S knew only appeared around Chuck, it was perhaps fear of desire, and of lust, and of letting her barriers down enough to be hurt. There were only so many knocks a girl could take and Blair was definitely nearing her limit.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm his step sister not his keeper", Serena replied pathetically. Blair sat uncomfortably in the smooth leather seats, her body sliding further to the ground in the hope that she wouldn't be spotted. But it was too late. A million thoughts chased each other around Blair's head, each more inappropriate that its predecessor. At the time, any normal girl would have pondered how to create small talk and ignore the snappy exchange hours before, but Blair was remembering how good that purple suit had looked on the floor. Even with the memory, her mouth was instantly dry, her heart pounding and her legs twitching. It was completely impossible that after everything Chuck repeatedly put her through, Blair would do it all ten times over to spend just one more night alone with him.

Serena snapped her fingers sharply in front of Blair's face, forcing her to exit from her trance like state.

"He's heading towards us Blair", Serena whispered causing Blair to shift awkwardly in her seat again. Blair couldn't work out why she felt so apprehensive; it wasn't as though he hadn't rejected her before, and each time she had faced him again. But this time felt different. This had been her last attempt and she really had worn her heart on her sleeve. What could possibly be the right thing to say after he had laughed in her face and completely denied her true feelings, and his as well.

He must still have been a few metres away from her, but she could already smell his rich cologne invading her space. Almost sense him bursting her bubble, about to break her heart all over again. Blair tucked a perfect curl behind her ear as Chuck reached the table.

"Serena", Chuck nodded in her direction before acknowledging the other lady at the table. The simple act of her repositioning her hair made his lips twist into a grin and similarly to Blair, send indecent thoughts running through his head. He couldn't work out what it was about this girl. She sent him wild and made him crazier than any other girl ever had.

"Blair", he almost whispered, staring straight into her eyes.

"Chuck", Blair replied quietly, staring right back at him but unable to decipher any emotion. No change there then.

_**GG: An awkward meeting between Queen B and Chuck Bass clouds the sky on the Upper East Side. But the question on everyone's lips is when will they pull themselves together?! XOXO Gossip Girl.**_


	3. Comfort

_**A/N: Here is the third instalment of "Surprise". I hope you like it and that it continues the story how you want it to!! Feel free to tell me what you think – positive or negative. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I really really appreciate it!! Enjoy!**_

An awkward moment of silence passed between the equally awkward foursome. Chuck didn't know what to say to Blair and Blair didn't know what to say to Chuck. Neither Nate nor Serena had a clue how to break the silence or ease the tension in the air, they too sharing a slightly darkened, cloudy past. Blair though the silence must have lasted five minutes at least but in reality, it can't have been more than thirty seconds. She felt as though all eyes were on her to say something first; especially Chuck's. The pair hadn't broken eye contact since he first whispered her name.

"Is that the time already? Sorry S, Sirus needed me back as soon as, see you later." Blair blurted out, looking at her watch but mentally cursing herself for such a pathetic, textbook runaway.

"Nate" she acknowledged before pausing slightly to say Chuck's name. The other three could sense the pain in her voice as she made her escape. Chuck's heart felt a shooting pain as he registered that he was the reason she sounded so broken. As the door bell sounded to show that Blair had made her exit, Chuck's face visibly screwed up, before he regained his composure as if to pretend nothing had happened. True Chuck Bass style.

After a brief exchange with Serena, Chuck exited shortly after Blair, made his excuses to Nate and headed home. He couldn't believe what an unbelievable situation he had waltzed into. As soon as he got back into Suite 1812, he filled a glass of scotch and began to sip it, whilst hearing in the back of his mind Blair's voice saying how bad the alcohol was for his liver and his brain and his this and his that. For some reason that Chuck simply couldn't explain, Blair's criticism made him immediately set down the glass on the table.

Blair practically run home, and as soon as the door shut behind her, allowed the tears to fall. She had held them in since the restaurant and her throat was burning; she just couldn't restrain herself any more. Almost involuntarily, her knees betrayed her and she sank to the floor, until she was no more than a crying, huddled mess. It was similar to her stance earlier that morning; so much for the retail therapy.

Tip tap. Tip tap. Dorota's shoes could be heard getting louder and louder, heading hurriedly towards Blair. Her forehead was scrunched and Dorota looked puzzled and concerned in equal measures.

"Miss Blair. Come. We go upstairs and I bring you comfort." Dorota said, offering her hands to help Blair up. After a momentary pause, Blair accepted the outreached hand and allowed her maid, who had become one of her best friends to support her up the stairs and fold back the covers of the bed. Blair sat on the edge of the satin sheets so that Dorota could remove her heels. Blair lazily shuffled her body around so that she was curled into the foetal position, making her feel the tiniest bit safer than she had done minutes before.

Within a couple of minutes, Dorota had returned with a hot water bottle, bar of chocolate and of course, "Breakfast at Tiffany's". Over the years, Dorota had learned exactly what was required in these situations and the biggest no-no was to mention the names Chuck or Bass. If such a mistake was made, it was sure to lead to a few heated words and a frosty attitude for the following few days.

Blair smiled weakly at Dorota and put the film on in an attempt to take her mind off of the issue. Her eyes were glued to the television screen but the same couldn't be said for her mind. His slightly squared jaw. His eyes. His hands. His hair. His lips. Every bit of him took over her mind until she could no longer think straight. He was so bad for her. Completely the wrong choice. Blair knew it would only lad to heartbreak further down the line, but right now, she just wanted him. She wanted, needed in fact, the electrical pulses that she couldn't control every time he touched her. If their arms even brushed, Blair's mind and body went wild.

But Blair wasn't stupid. She knew the idea was impossible. She knew it could never happen. So she would just sit there, and eat the chocolate, whilst watching Audrey Hepburn live the perfect life. Within five minutes, the whole chocolate bar had been consumed and Blair immediately regretted it. She pulled herself out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. As she looked herself up and down in the full length mirror, she felt absolutely disgusting. It was no wonder her and Chuck could never be – who would want to be any where near, let alone touch that? Lumpy and bumpy and ugly. She ran her hands over her body, and was found the result utterly repulsive. Blair kneeled on the floor and placed her hands on the sides of the toilet bowl, ready to repeat what she had done so many times before.

Blair lay in bed, the taste in her mouth reminding her of her self loathing. The rain poured and Audrey Hepburn went to rescue Cat, in turn mesmerising Blair. It always had been Blair's favourite part of the movie, not least for the reminder of Chuck. For as long as she could remember, he had nicknamed her Cat, and although she couldn't remember exactly how it came about, she knew that no one but her had ever seen that softer side of the one and only Bass Junior. When she left the restaurant earlier that afternoon, she had thought just for a split second, that she had seen a glimmer of emotion in Chuck's eyes. However she must have been mistaken, for it had disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived.

As she lay trembling on the bed, with tear stained cheeks and the credits rolling, there came a small knock on the door. Dorota appeared and quietly informed Blair that she had a visitor. Whoever could it be?

_**GG: Gossip Girl here. So, the Upper East Side's hottest couple share a frost exchange at a local café, but is the temperature about to be turned up again? You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.**_


	4. Face to Face

_**A/N: I pondered on the visitor not being who everyone wants it to be – pondered many a time in fact! But I couldn't be so cruel! And I want to find out how it will turn out as well!! Thanks so much for all of your reviews – it means so much to me that people read my writing, let alone take the time to tell me what they think.**_

Blair's mind raced with possibilities, until she reached the most likely – it was probably Serena coming to find out why she had left so quickly earlier that afternoon. Though Dorota didn't normally knock for Serena, she normally just sent her up. Blair figured this wasn't a "normal" day, although her breakdowns had been occurring more frequently of late.

"Who is it, Dorota?" Blair questioned weakly, not sure who she was wanting it to be. Dorota, also uncertain as to Blair's reaction, didn't answer and swiftly exited the room. In her place a few seconds later, stood the one person Blair had been dreading. Chuck.

The pair locked eyes until Chuck looked awkwardly to the floor, putting his hands in his front pockets. Blair stiffened immediately and not one word came to her head. So this was what people meant when they said that their "minds went blank".

"Blair" whispered Chuck. He sounded... hurt, as though someone had punched him in the stomach. B was almost confused at such emotion; even she had never heard such sincerity from Chuck. "When you left before, I... I..." stumbled Chuck, not quite knowing what he wanted to say.

"You what, Chuck? You knew you had won? You were happy to see the back of me?" Blair shouted. Her wall had gone up again, she had gone on the defensive, like she always did.

"I'm not denying that the back of you is a pretty sight" smirked Bass Junior. He mentally kicked himself for the use of humour at a time like this. He had come here for a serious talk. Seems B isn't the only one with defence mechanisms.

"You disgust me, Chuck" spat Blair, again breaking eye contact so she could look at the wall instead of the return of Chuck's burning gaze. Even he could see that he hadn't started off well. He had to find a way of getting her to at least hear him out.

"Blair. Look at me." he forced until she turned her face to the doorway. "I'm sorry. It's just... with you... I talk before I register what I'm saying. I really am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Chuck couldn't believe that he was grovelling so pathetically. He might as well have just got down on his knees and begged. Did he forget who he was? It was just something about her. Something he couldn't explain, or put his finger on. He though he saw her consider his question, but as always with Blair, he was wrong.

"Leave" ordered Blair. She just needed him to get out, to go away. She was surprised that he had stayed as long as he had in fact. She must have looked disgusting. She was fat, and probably still had mascara stained cheeks and sick matted in her hair. It repulsed her to even think of the way she looked, let alone for Chuck to see her.

Chuck figured he owed her, so for once, should do as she asked. He turned, as if to leave, but he had seen something in her. Her eyes betrayed her lips as she told him to leave. She looked... scared. Still with his back to her, Chuck asked her if that was what she really wanted. He asked it hesitantly, ready to get some designer heels thrown at his head.

"No" Blair replied in a small childish voice – to both hers and Chuck's surprise. Chuck was suddenly filled with hope and turned around to see Blair's eyes had begun to leak again. He wanted to hold her, apologize again and again and again. He knew he shouldn't and at this point, he had a lot to lose, but he couldn't do nothing. Look at her. She looked so vulnerable. The Ice Queen was finally melting. Without really knowing what he was doing, Chuck walked forward and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Blair.

B had again curled into the foetal position, not knowing what to say or do, or where to look. She could feel the shift in weight as Chuck removed both of his shoes. She wouldn't look around. She knew she couldn't.

Chuck shifted across the bed and copied the shape of Blair's body, putting his arm around her and being unable to resist smelling her hair. To begin with, he could feel resistance, but after a couple of seconds, Blair grabbed Chuck's arm.

"It's going to be alright, baby. I promise. Everything will be okay." Chuck whispered.

Blair could feel his lips move against her skin and for some unexplainable reason, in that moment, she actually believed him. Without warning, she began to sob quietly into his arm. Salty tears of relief – relief that someone was finally there to hold on to. Finally there to look after. Chuck's heart just about broke into a thousand pieces hearing her cry. And knowing it was his fault. He had to make it better. Whatever it took, he had to.

_**GG: Gossip Girl here. So, the Upper East Side's very own star-crossed lovers are spending the night together. Let's hope neither swallows the poison too soon; we wouldn't want forbidden love to be forgotten love, would we?**_


End file.
